


Young Love

by motherxhyena



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena





	1. 01

After first period Mark and I had ran across each other on our way to our second period, Physical Education, "Hey Mark." I said blushing as he placed his arms around my shoulders. "Hey doll. Wanna sit out on the bleachers for PE and chat?" he asked as we stopped at the end of the hall, placing his hand on the wall besides me, he surely did intimidated me, but I liked it. "But what if we get in trouble for sitting out Mark?" I asked as I looked down at my feet while pulling my backpack up onto my right shoulder more. "We wont, I promise. It'll be coach Ethan, you know he doesn't care what we kids do. As long as we are in our gym clothes we can do almost anything." Mark's brown eyes twinkled as if they were in a way pleading fro me to say yes. "If I say yes, can we get going to next period so were not late?" I asked smiling at him. "Yes." he said with a big smile. "Fine then. I said as I gave him a gentle push so we could head to PE.

As Mark and I got done changing into our gym clothes we headed out and waited on our number until Coach Ethan came. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. You know my routine, so the quicker I can get names the faster this can go so you guys can get to the activity you want to do. Give me 5 minutes and yall are good." Coach Ethan said hes usually speech before he began calling names; of course mine was last. As he called my name I raised my hand and said here and waited to be dismissed with everyone else. "Alright, if you need me I'll be over by the locker rooms." Coach said before heading over to locker room area. Mark quietly nodded his head over towards the large field where the bleachers were and we quickly made our way over there before anyone else went over to them. Mark made his way to the very top of the bleachers and took a seat, I followed suit sitting next to him.

I could tell that Mark was nervous the way he seemed to fidget with any possible thing around him. Grabbing his hand I interlaced our fingers hoping that it would get him to calm down. "You seem nervous Mark. Whats wrong?" I asked as I ran the pad of my thumb along his palm. "Well since today is Friday and all, I wanted to see if you would like to come over and hang out after school? We've never done that before and I though it would be nice to do. Maybe we can watch a movie together, or something." He said as he stared at our hands before looking up and giving me a smile. Turning my face away from him, I had to hide my face so that Mark wouldn't see how bright red my cheeks were. "Are you blushing?" He asked with a giggle. Letting go of his hand I used it to playfully push him back, "No, I'm not blushing. " I said still blushing. "You lie! So I take it as a yes?" Mark asked as he leaned forward and looked over at me. With a smile I turned towards him, "That's a yes."

We went on to finish the rest of the day and we met at the end of the parking lot. When we got about a block away from the school, Mark reached over and grabbed my hand while we walked the rest of the way to his house. Letting go of my hand Mark slipped one of the straps of his backpack off of is shoulder and unzipped the front pocket; pulling out a keychain with a few keys he picked out the black key and slid it into the keyhole of the front door. Unlocking the door he turned the knob and pushed the door open before walking behind it; after I entered the house, he shut the door behind me, locked and told me to follow him. We headed up the stairs and took a right down the little hall. "Bathroom is right here if you need to use it, and if my mom sees you, just tell her that were studying for a upcoming test. She shouldn't bother us if she thinks were studying." Mark said pointing to the door at the end of the hall, "But then again my mom shouldn't come up here since her arthritis is acting up bad in her knees." He added in as he unlocked his bedroom door.

Walking into Mark's room, it was a pretty chill set up; to the left there was a desk with 2 folding chairs sat up at it, next to the desk, were the sliding mirrored closet doors, on the back wall right next to the closet doors was a 4 draw tall dresser that had some knickknacks and trinkets on top of it, next to the dresser was his entertainment center that had a large tv and a few game systems on the shelves and lastly in the back right corner behind a small wall was his king sized bed fit snuggly into the space. His blankets and pillows were all black, something that I would have chosen myself.  After setting my bag by the dresser, I walked over to his bed and took a seat at the end. "What movie are you gonna put on?" I asked as I watched him looking through the movies he had. "Not sure yet," he stopped for a minute, turned around and looked at me, "go ahead and kick your shoes off, get comfy." he smiled before going back to looking at the movies. "Like comfy, or comfy?" I asked. "Well if you wanna go ahead and lean back on the pillows if you want. I dont want you to feel that you have to sit uncomfortably here."


	2. 02

I was hesitant on actually getting comfortable, so I honestly continued to sit where I was. I watched as Mark turned on the TV, open the DVD player and set a disc in there before closing it right back up. "So, what did you decide on?" I ask as I leaned back on my arms and watched him walk over to me. "I put on a horror movie if that's ok with you." Mark said as he stood there in front of me with his eyebrows furrowed, "Why aren't you back towards the head of the bed? You don't have to be uncomfortable here babe." he gave me a warm smile. Slipping my shoes off my feet, I turned to my hands and knees and crawled up towards the head of the bed, "Before you sit down, why don't you pull the covers down so we can snuggle under the blankets. The heat from the heaters doesn't quite reach my room, and I haven't had time to go through the garage to find my little portable one yet." Mark said shyly. Pulling the covers down, I slipped under them on the farther side and watched Mark crawl up and get under the covers next to me.

About halfway through the movie, I had ended up snuggled perfectly next to Mark, and he had now placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. "Hey, can I ask you something, Mark?" I asked as I sat up and turned towards him. "Yeah, let me pause this really quick." he said reaching up he grabbed the remote for the DVD player and gave it a quick pause, "What's up?" he asked turning towards me. "Can I like kiss you? Please?" I asked as I looked him dead in the eyes. "Only if I can kiss you first," Mark said with a bit of a smirk. "Fine." As soon as I said I answered him, my heart began to race, 'Was this actually going to happen?' Mark sat up, placed his hand gently on the back of my head, pulled me close to him and began kissing me.

As Mark pinned me to his bed, there was a knocking on his bedroom door. "Fuck!" he whispered as he dropped his head down to the crook of my neck, "whatever you do don't make a sound. Please." Mark whispered into my ear before he crawled off the bed. Tossing his shirt on he opened his door. "Hey, Tom. what's up?" He asked. "Ma wanted to come over for the weekend. So I came over to pick her up. She wanted me to ask if you wanted to come too, or if you wanted to stay here." the voice from the other side of the door asked Mark. "Honestly, I wanna stay here and just chill. You know I rarely ever get the house to myself." Mark said In a very convincing manner. "I know Lil' bro. I'll let her now that you wanna stay. Here, here's $50 you can get pizza with it for dinner. I'll bring you dinner tomorrow night and have Ma back sometime Monday either morning or early afternoon. All depends on if she needs to do any shopping for the week or not. See ya later."  
Within a few seconds, Mark shut the door and locked it back up. Walking to the end of the bed, he placed his index finger over his lips and shushed me; not too much longer after that we could hear the front door being shut and a car starting up. Crawling back onto the bed, Mark made his way back up to me, "May I continue kissing you?" he asked as he nestled his body between my legs and loomed over me once again. "Of course," I said smiling at him. It wasn't much longer until we were right back to where we were before his brother knocked on the door.

Slipping his right hand underneath my shirt, Mark explored my body with his hand. As he did I could feel myself getting hard, and almost as if Mark sensed it, his right hand began to drift down my stomach towards my groin. As he did I had a sudden wave of anxiety come over me, 'What if he thinks I'm weird because I'm turned on by kissing?' That thought kept going over and over through my head. I did my best to shake the thought. As his hand grazed over the top of my belt he stopped and didn't go any further.

Dropping his head to the crook of my neck he stayed there for a moment. Letting out a sigh, he spoke out, "I don't want to do anything overly sexual with you right now babe. I don't feel as if that's right. We haven't really gotten the chance to spend any time with each other and I'm sorry. I want to maybe just get comfy and cuddle with you. Is that ok?" Setting my hands on his back I said, "Of course that's ok. But I uh, personally can't get comfy in jeans." I said before pursing my lips in apprehension. "Neither can I. I usually sleep in just my boxer briefs. So let's get comfy." He said. Both Mark and I got up of the bed and stripped down to our boxer briefs.


End file.
